


Arthur=Party Pooper

by autoresponde



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, M/M, arthur is a lil shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoresponde/pseuds/autoresponde
Summary: Halloween is coming up and Merlin makes fun of Arthur for being unfestive and as a result Arthur wears a costume. Also Morgana and Gwen force him to hold a Halloween party. Good times.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hoh boy, well this is the first fan fiction I've written in years. I'm eager to here critiques, good or bad lay it on me. Also, sidenote, the fic was beta'd by my friend.

It was just a typical friday; everyone was thankful to survive another week. Most people were hanging around each other’s offices to situate plans and chatter about miscellaneous topics. Arthur was always excluded from said plans because he rejected almost every offer to hang out. Very rarely did he actually go out with friends, let alone by himself. And he was ok with that because he was a busy man. He had to prove to his father he was worthy of inheriting the business.

Admittedly, Arthur wanted to go out more often with his friends, but he just didn’t have the time or energy for it. Most of the time when he did hang out with someone, he left early anyways, so he found it counterproductive on both party’s account.

Arthur twirled his pen as he listened to his sister and Gwen discuss their plans to go to a spa to get massages. Good, the girls deserved it. Uther had put a lot of work on their apartment recently. They have to recreate the Pendragon icon in order to make it sleek and modern, yet hold the elements of the old design.

Minutes later they began talking about how they hoped to have an attractive man rubbing them down and the blond dropped his pen at the thought. How indecent of them to talk about such a thing at work. He wasn’t surprised though. 

His assistant stomped in the office ungracefully causing Arthur to mutter a ‘hello Merlin’ to acknowledge his presence before grabbing his pen and looking at the paperwork before him. What perfect timing. He wished he had a good reason to make the man leave so he could recollect himself.

“What are you wearing monday?”

Arthur’s head shot up to stare at him, raising his right eyebrow skeptically. What was so special about monday? Did he have a meeting he was forgetting? He looked at the whiteboard hanging on the wall perpendicular to him; he didn’t. Had he forgotten his own birthday? He peered down at his calender making a face. Ok, so it’s not his birthday either.

“Merlin, what are you on about? I’ll be wearing dress pants and a button down shirt with a tie.”

His assistants mouth curved down into a frown as he tutted quietly to himself. He pushed off his desk with a grunt and rolled his eyes.

“You do know what the thirty first of October is right? Remember the meeting we had merely an hour or two ago?” Merlin walked over to Arthur’s desk, an amused look on his face now.

“Why would I expect you to care on anything other than business,” he sighed, looking at the blonde with pity. “It’s Halloween. The office is throwing a costume contest and after work we’re having a party. Any of this ringing a bell?”

Arthur stared blankly back at Merlin before raising his hands, exasperated. “I don’t have time for celebrating such a  _ pointless _ tradition. I have actual work to do, the same goes for you and everyone here. You can take part in it, but don’t try to drag me with you.”

Crossing his arms, the assistant jutted a hip out, “your father has certainly groomed you to be the perfect businessman he wanted you to be. Whatever, don’t celebrate with your friends.” 

With that Merlin turned around walking back to his desk on the opposite side of the office. He was admittedly a bit smug because he knew right where to hit Arthur.

He turned back to Arthur who was now fuming, “In case you forgot, memories are important to make. You won’t build memories staring at statistics all day.”

“Shut up, Merlin.”

By the end of the day Arthur still hadn’t thought of a costume that he would be willing to wear. Everything was too intricate or too silly for his ego to allow. He rubbed his eyes, leaning back against his chair. He’d just have to go to a store and look for something simple. It was hard to believe he even cared about this; he fully blamed Merlin for his smart mouth.

Speaking of Merlin, he has been oddly quiet these past few hours. Peering over his laptop screen he saw his assistant fast asleep, drooling on his desk. Arthur’s eyes narrowed for a moment. Of course he was sleeping, the man couldn’t keep his mouth shut when awake.

Peering down at his watch, his eyes grew. It was nearly 11:30 and if Merlin missed his train, he’d have to drive him home. There was no way in hell he was driving that far out again. Picking himself up, he quickly made his way to Merlin’s desk.

“Wake up, you’re going to be sleeping here if you don’t hurry your ass up to the train station.” He reached down to shake his shoulder gently, “I’m not driving you home again, Merlin.”

Merlin hummed quietly, stretching his arms out in front of him before his eyes opened slowly.

“Good morning to you too. Thanks for the alarm.”

He stood, yawning loudly before picking up his satchel. “Seeya next week.”

With that, he made his way for the door. He didn’t give Arthur a second look as he opened the office door and left for his train. It was a mystery to Arthur how under stressful situations he was so calm. Maybe Merlin liked walking, but even a fan of walks wouldn’t want to walk that far.

Turning back to his desk, he saved his current file before shutting his laptop. Since he stayed later than anticipated, he has to make a trip tomorrow for his costume. It was aggravating to know that the only reason he cared about this damn thing was because Merlin had gotten under his skin. He couldn’t wait to learn what made him tick to use it against him. Seeing as though the dopey character seemed to handle everything in stride, Arthur doubted he would ever find that one thing, but he still hoped. He wouldn’t give up because he wanted to understand Merlin more than anything.


End file.
